


Model Behavior

by HarvestGirl10



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Future, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Compliant, Coming of Age, Dark, Drama, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fame, Hikari's POV, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, Pokemon, References to Drugs, Retcon, Rewrite, Sex, Slow Burn, Trauma, Unreliable Narrator, more warnings to come with later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvestGirl10/pseuds/HarvestGirl10
Summary: The world of coordinating was now just a fading, unwanted memory. Hikari, now an elite supermodel, has moved on with her life and is nicely settled into the fame and riches of her career. But not everything is picture perfect, and between each photo is a story that isn't meant to be told. How professional will Hikari be when the biggest break of her career involves...Shinji?!Originally posted on FF.net back in 2008. This is a rewrite of the first few chapters and a cross-post for future updates.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Shinji | Paul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Model Behavior

* * *

Modelling.

They don’t talk about what happens behind the camera. No one cares about the steps leading into that final shot. All they care about is the perfect picture. After all, it is all that the world sees.

The character that you create. The fantasy that you want them to believe. _The final image._

As a model, this was the way. _The only way._

All that is concerned is that small device in front of you. That camera that connects you to the story you wish to tell. And there is nothing but that story. Absolutely nothing. All you have to do is make that camera happy, pause, and repeat.

Because the rest of the world is watching.

And you are not given a chance to break.

Of course, this is just one of the untold realities that many in the industry don’t talk about. But listen, to my defense, it’s not exactly a topic of conversation you bring up to an audience. The only good it would do is mesh right into the stereotypes people _always_ gossip about when it comes to models. And stereotypes, the standard, the _common_ , do not sell. And frankly, no one fucking cares.

No one thinks twice about the girl who lives paycheck to paycheck. A forgettable face that is captured once then lost in a sea of auditions. So many get lost in the fray, and yet, here I am. How incredibly fortunate I am to make it this far. I beat the system; I somehow beat the one game to fame.

There are the few who surpass the gossip, the rumors, the _lies._ And hello? I’m living proof that such few exist. The rare few who dominate the industry. _A sparkling diamond in the ruff._

I’ve learned well enough by now that people will hate and nitpick on those who are successful in this world, and although it’s not fair, it’s reality. The best way to beat them at their own game is to prove them wrong, and I’m proud to say, I’ve done it.

Modeling is my passion. When that camera is staring at me, I become whatever it tells me to do. Give it exactly what it wants to see. Tell whatever little story it wants to believe. That is what brought me success. That is how I rose to the top as Sinnoh’s number one elite supermodel.

_Professionalism is in my blood._

Nothing stands between me and the perfect shot. No exceptions. No limitations. You see, when you’re in the game long enough, you come to realize that everything has a price…and cash will get you farther than your stomach could ever handle.

Don’t get me wrong. Cash is nice, _very nice_ , and my career has blessed me with plenty of it. Retirement at the young age of adulthood was now an easy reality, a dream only the top of the top could achieve. It’s just…I don’t think I could give up the life of the camera.

I love my work…and I don’t think I could let this fame go if I tried. I’m in the prime of my youth, and I plan to milk this for as long as I can. After all, it’s my dream.

And this time…I won’t let this one go.

You see, the world of coordinating was now nothing but a fading memory. Memories that I often don’t like to look back on. I can’t describe this feeling but a small piece of me misses those glory days of mine when I traveled with Satoshi and Takeshi. But once that first blinding flash from the camera hit me… I can’t explain it.

It was like a rebirth.

Does that count for giving up on my pokemon and their dreams? No. Does that mean all the hard work I put forth in my childhood was wasted? No. I try not to think of it like that. My pokemon, they understand my new dream. They understand the decisions I had to make. 

…Of course they do.

After all, I could tell that they also have warmed up to the life of the camera. Looking back, whenever I had the chance to model with my pokemon, those days seemed to have brought out the best frames and snapshots of my career. So lively. So innocent. But, after a time, it just wasn’t the story the camera wanted. It wasn’t the image set for me to portray.

I soon quickly figured out that the photographers and the agencies didn't like my _pokemon..._ but _me_. And so, a long tragic story cut painfully short, if I wanted to keep up with my career my pokemon had to be out of the picture.

_Literally._

Sometimes, I do feel ashamed. Out of all the companions I had met, out of all my friends I've made, I was the only one to stray away from the world of pokemon...

All my other friends achieved some great status. Satoshi even managed to become a Kanto Pokemon Master and I applaud him for that! Geez, when _was_ the last time I spoke to him?

There were _a lot_ of people I lost touch with as I came of age.

But that doesn't matter! Bonds can always be mended. Friendships can always be rekindled. There is no need to worry. After all, I’m _the_ Hikari!

And I absolutely-

Positively-

Undeniably-

_Refuse to break._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again friends! It's been forever, but I am still adamant on finishing this story. I am transitioning this one over from FF.net to AO3. Updates will still be posted to FF, but AO3 will officially be Model Behavior's new domain. If you are familiar with this work, you may notice some of the early chapters will be rewritten to better reflect my current writing style and the overall tone for this fic. Just like the version on FF.net, I will be using the Japanese trainer names and the English pokemon names to help avoid confusion. I debated changing it all to English, but I don't know, this story is already so nostalgic for me the way it is. If it poses a problem, I will consider changing it though!


End file.
